Silver Moon - The Lost Files
by 2Shaes
Summary: Just some deleted scenes from Silver Moon.


One thing about my writing process is that I write a lot, and I cut a lot. I've decided to post some of my deleted scenes while I'm updating Silver Moon. Unless otherwise noted, I'll keep them in order to prevent confusion.

This was Jacob and Eden's first interaction, and how she ended up at Jacob's shop.

This hasn't been edited so please forgive any errors or mistakes.

* * *

"Keep on comin'," Embry said as he motioned with his hand. Jacob watched him in his side view mirror as he backed his truck into the driveway. The bed of his truck was filled with boxes upon boxes of clothes for the Annual Food and Clothing Drive in Port Angeles.

After Embry raised his hands for him to stop, Jacob put his truck in park and hopped out. They greeted each other with combination handshake and hug.

"Thanks, man," Embry said as he patted Jacob on the back. "Angela will be happy you did this."

"It's no problem." Jacob grabbed boxes off his truck, and began to stack them on a dolly. Jacob held the last two boxes in his arms, while Embry pulled the dolly inside.

For the past month, Angela had rallied everyone's help in collecting as many clothing and food items as possible. Jacob set up a couple of donation boxes in his shop, and his customers were nice enough to drop off old clothes and canned food for the cause.

Heat from the vents blasted them as they walked inside. The event was held in Port Angeles high school auditorium where they had plenty of room to maneuver around and keep everything organized. Angela was behind a group of tables, with Alice and another woman Jacob didn't recognize.

"Hey, babe," Embry asked Angela. "Where do you want these?"

Angela looked up and smiled at him. "Over there is fine. Thanks, Embry." Then she turned to Jacob. "Hey, Jacob."

"Hi, Angela," he said, and followed Embry to the wall. "Hey, Alice."

Alice looked up from folding clothes. "Hey, Jake."

"Thank you, my brave wolf man." Angela beamed at Embry.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. "Anytime, Angie." They kissed passionately but chastely.

Was love at first sight a real occurrence? The only thing that came close to it was imprinting, and Jacob was sure that he was looking at the woman of his dreams.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His heart started to thump loudly in his chest, threatening to burst through his rib cage. Her inky black hair was pulled away from her face in a hair clip, while some strands escaped and ran down her neck. Her skin looked like molten caramel and he was willing to bet it was just as smooth. The one thing that captured him was her eyes. The blue gray hue reminded him of storm clouds.

She was folding a pink shirt when she caught him staring at her. She smiled shyly back at him, then looked down at the shirt she was folding.

He hastily stuffed his hands in his pockets looked away. Maybe he was imprinting? No, this was familiar. He'd had this feeling with one other woman. Bella. This was just plain old chemistry. When he found the nerve to look at her again, she was folding more clothes.

 _Come on, baby_ , he pleaded silently. _Let me see those beautiful eyes again._

Her teeth captured her bottom lip, and she lifted her eyes again. They locked with Jacob's, locking into place like two puzzle pieces. He smiled again, and was relieved to see an even bigger smile grace her lips. His eyes shifted to Alice, who was smirking like she discovered the hidden key to some unknown door.

"I'll be right back," she said with a look of a woman scheming. "I just need to check on something." She danced off.

"Well, I need to get back to the shop," Jacob announced. Then he looked back at his mystery woman. "I'll see you guys later."

As he made his way out of the auditorium, he looked back at her just to get a glimpse of her once more, then he left.

 ** _*~sSs~*_**

Angela and Alice were folding and sorting through the hundreds of boxes that Alice brought.

"Alice," Angela exclaimed. "Some of these still have the tags on them. Did you go out and buy these for the event?"

"No, some of them are Ness's when she was little." Alice shrugged. "Kids grow fast, but she out grew them before she got a chance to wear them. Others were just clothes that everyone wanted to donate."

The clothes that Alice brought weren't from Target, but rather Tommy Hilfiger, Ralph Lauren, and Versace.

"Wow, some of these are beautiful," Angela said, as she held up a yellow sundress. "They'll really appreciate these, Alice."

"It's no problem," she said, waving her hand. "It just gives me another excuse to go shopping for everyone."

Alice and Angela laughed.

"Angela," Alice said. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot," she answered, grabbing another stack of clothing to fold.

"Are you ever afraid that Embry will imprint?" Alice asked, hesitantly.

Angela drew in a deep breath, and looked at Alice. "I can't say it's not something that's not in the back of my mind. Embry is the best thing that's ever happened to me. When Ben went to college in New York, I never thought I would love anyone like that again, and then I meet Embry at the music festival a few years ago. If it does happen, then it happens. He was hesitant at first, but we both just figured that he couldn't wait around forever for some cosmic love match to happen. Maybe the two of us meeting is destiny. So here we are."

"Hmm," Alice muttered thoughtfully. She casually put her hand to her chin, and Angela quirked a curious eyebrow.

"I'm in deep trouble," a woman's voice turned them both around.

"What's up, Eden?" Angela asked.

"My car won't start." Eden ran her fingers through her hair, and huffed. "It was working fine this morning."

"Maybe Embry could take a look," she said, placing a gentle hand on Eden's shoulder.

"I think she should take it to Jake's," Alice suddenly added.

"Yeah," Angela said, giving Alice a confused look. "He's the best mechanic in town."

"Yeah, I'll call a tow truck to take you there."

"Thanks Alice," Eden said.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Should I have used this one?


End file.
